


[Art] Ours

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Community: spn_reversebang, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel's possession had an aftereffect neither of them expected. And while at first he couldn't believe that he was pregnant with Gadreel's child, Sam wanted it nevertheless. His baby, his blood, his family. When Gadreel came back and wanted to stay, to help, to care for them, it was even better. He loved Gadreel, it was nearly perfect. Especially when Gadreel confessed his love for him and their child, Sam was never happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080475) by [TheYmp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYmp/pseuds/TheYmp). 



> Part of the Supernatural ReverseBang 2015
> 
> Tumblr art link: [Here](http://fightacrosstheconstellation.tumblr.com/post/139619445907/part-of-the-spn-reversebang-2015-title-ours)
> 
> Thanks to my best friend [Nonexistenz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/works) for teaching me how to draw more realistic looking clothes, because of her, I actually like how this turned out.
> 
> Last but not least, thanks to my lovely author for claiming my art and being totally amazing. Thank you!

[](http://imgur.com/PJfMrqU)


End file.
